Removing the Curtain
by Ktss14
Summary: Before we can have Olitz there must be a path to Olitz.
1. Chapter 1

The Curtain before the final curtain

Love leaves one open to manipulation and deception but not taking a chance on love leaves one open to manipulation and deception .

Fitz had joined all the co-conspirators as Andrews demands were being discussed. Liv was there, coming up with suggestions and he wanted to thank her. When he tried, Olivia cut him off saying… " I came because Abby called."

Now, She had just left his office after explaining another possible problem and the solution. The what if's . As during the meeting to discuss Andrew her tone was formal and curt, her demeanor passive, her attitude dismissive. She was Olivia Carolyn Pope fixer, not his Livvie, the love of his life. The woman he had built a house for that he hoped they would share together. The woman he had gone to war for, the woman he had moved into the White House after his divorce. The woman he had called the love of his life . The woman that had just left was a woman he hoped he would never see.

Fitz leaned back in his chair as he downed the remaining scotch in his glass. "The fish rots from the head", those words from Olivia continue to run through his mind. His head was throbbing and his mind was racing as he remembered Olivia's cutting words. He felt totally at odds with himself. Olivia, Liv his Livvie, had left his office what she said , her words, continued long after she closed the door.

He was a happy man, he thought. He had just experienced mind blowing sex. The sex he had experienced from his "dating " partners filled his physical need but why was he feeling so empty emotionally . An emotional void that resurfaced after another visit from one person, Olivia Carolyn Pope.

Why did Olivia have to come now, spoil his illusion of happiness that he had grabbed to survive losing her. Why did she have to remind him of the hours he sat in his fathers outer office while he father had sex with numerous women. ? Why did she have to compare the women he was now seeing to those. The women he was now exposing his son Teddy to…. Why, ?

Olivia was part of his past, he tried, she tried, they tried, it was not to be. If she were part of what he left behind and not part of his future why did her presence destroy the absolute joy he had been feeling after he had started seeing other women. Didn't he tell Jake, he was happy, he was having fun?. Maybe part of that happiness was the fact that he did not get the girl but neither did Jake. The women were physically fulfilling but temporary.. One was becoming more than temporary and he could see her becoming a part of his future.

This is what his head is saying but his heart is saying, there is only one woman who could fulfill both his physical and emotional needs, the only woman for him, Olivia. She left, she moved on she was happy without him, why couldn't he feel the same.? What was it about Olivia Carolyn Pope that seemed to destroy all the barriers he had put up. Barriers that would allow him to move on ….move on and to be happy , without her.

He had done all he could to rid himself of Olivia. He refused her calls, he asked Jake , of all people, to step in when Olivia was the obvious choice to help. Abby became his sounding board, his 3am phone call. If she would never again be a part of his life, why was he feeling so darn sad and empty empty.

Fitz poured himself another drink, downed it , leaned back in his chair as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

It was then Fitz began to understand . The call to her l was from Abby it was his problem, her response was for him. She was there for him , again. She had always been there for him, always more about what was best for him that what was best for her. What had she gotten from his election to the Presidency, nothing absolutely nothing. Cyrus became COS, Mellie became FLOTUS, Verna got SCOTUS, Liv got being dismissed in a restaurant, called a mistress in church and manhandled in a closet. Kidnapped because of her relationship to me and being offered like a piece of meat to the highest bidder.

The women I am now "dating" want to use my position , Liv , never asked for anything for herself but my love. How could I have been so stupid? How could the most powerful person in the world not recognize the treasure of Olivia Carolyn Pope. She is the love of my life, but I sometimes forget I am the love of hers. I love her deeply but she loves me unconditionally. Is she did not love me she would not have been willing to forgive me for the many times I have hurt her. Somehow, I must find a way to convince her , yet again, how important she is to me, that I love her and desperately need her permanently in my life.

OPOV

My love for Fitz has not changed, not ebbed . His presence had as strong a pull as ever. I had to leave the Oval, I could not stay there remembering the happy memories without breaking down. I will not let Fitz see me cry. He can never know how much his new life is hurting me. He can never know how I lay in bed and imagine him caressing another woman, kissing another woman being satisfied by another woman.

Her pace quickened after she exited the Oval Office. She practically ran through the halls as she hurriedly left the White House not stopping to talk to old friends as she was moving fast hoping she could get to her car before the tears started.

She had left Fitz and the White House, she had reconnected with Jake, not because she loved him but to numb the pain of losing Fitz. When one says its just sex, well, it was just sex. Jake was safe he offered her temporary physical satisfaction without any emotional baggage. She still wanted Fitz but she knew he was no longer an option in her life or she an option in his. She could no longer have him,, he was lost to her.. Olivia knew Fitz would never forgive her for releasing her father and would never ever forgive her for the abortion. Aborting his baby, which was much worse than anything she had ever done. Worse because she had a choice, she made that choice. She did not have any control over the death of one child but was guilty of personally destroying another. Fitz was so sincere when he talked about filling their Vermont house with Grant babies. Would he understand why, would he even try, no, never, he would never understand and she knew it.

Now to dull the pain she further punished herself by allowing Jake back into her bed , whenever he wanted. What was causing her this self destruction? Was it memories of the kidnapping, was it the memories of Fitz moving her into the White House and making her ornamental or was it the years of emotional abuse by her father Was it remembering when she came to Fitz and told him she would wait, he rebuffed her, calling her a mistress.?. Was it when she realized everything she ever believed for much of her life was a lie? Her mother was not dead, her father's primary job was not at the Smithsonian , Jake's main job was not at the Pentagon nor was Tom's primary job guarding Fitz.

Of all the people in her life who she thought should be part of her buffer from the world Jake was the only one who had been there for her. He has wined, dined and courted her. He had saved her life ,… twice. He was willing to put his life on hold and go with her even after she told him she loved someone else ,….. that she did not love him. He wanted to stand in the sun with her. Jake was her Lancelot, her Romeo,… her savior. She was not a secret hidden in hotel rooms and quickies in electrical closets to him .. He was ordered to spy on her by Fitz….. and her…. father but still he was always there…. There for her. This was the bond that she accepted to justify his betrayal .Had Jakes betrayal been any mores that those who were supposed to love of her? More than Fitz who said so many times he loved her but his love seemed to come with its built in caveats . Jake was a disappointment but a disappointment among a lot of disappointments from the people in her life. .

Fitz had hurt her so many times. He ended their relationship in a restaurant, leaving her alone and not looking back. After finding out about Defiance he referred to her as his mistress and later degraded her by ripping off her panties and fucking her in an electrical closet. Moving her into the White House was about him not about her. Didn't he realize forcibly moving and holding her was akin to her being kidnapped.

Tears began to roll down Olivias face as she maneuvered through traffic. The tears were blinding and she pulled over,.. unable to go any further, unable to face what her life had become. As she sat in her car the skies opened up and as the raindrops pelted her windows in the car her tears increased. At one point her teardrops may have outnumbered the rain drops outside.

She was shocked out of her stupor by her phone which she ignored but the caller kept calling, it was Jake. She ignored the call as long as possible before answering, followed by a quick short conversation . As she pulled back into traffic she realized she needed something….something to numb the pain.

As she drove home she understood, Jake was not the answer. She did not know where her future was headed but she realized it was not with Jake or Fitz.

Jake was waiting for her …. in her bed . She stood in the middle of the bedroom as Jake got and came over to start taking her clothes off. Liv stopped him but allowed him to hold her . They held each other close and he could see , could feel, it was over. Olivia pulled out of Jake's embrace picked up his clothes , handed them to him and left the room. . …Jake dressed quickly and joined Liv in the living room where she sat nursing a glass of wine. They sat for a while making small talk until Jake finally walked over to the door to leave. As he stood with his hand on the doorknob he said " Olivia you don't have to be alone, you don't have to hide your hurt and unhappiness with work.…. I am still willing to stand in the sun with you" . He then walked over to Olivia placed a kiss on her head and walked out the door.

FPOV

I had read the medical report . Would she, how could she, why would she?. Then it came full circle it was for me, , she did it for me. While I was refusing to take her calls , while I was denying her my love she always stepped up. From Defiance, to Amanda Tanner to handling my former VP she always stepped up, now its my turn.

Olivia poured the last of the bottle into her glass and headed to the kitchen for another. Abby told her Fitz had read her medical file. She knows….. there is no going back, Jake is married Fitz is dating others, both have moved on with their lives. Her life now consist of popcorn and bottles of wine…. well really good bottles of red wine.

Olivia settled on her new couch and flipped through the tv trying to find a movie that would take her mind off everything and everybody. She stumbled upon Casablanca just as the opening credits were rolling. Partially asleep she heard a phone but in her drowsy state thought it was the tv. The phone stopped but began again as she sat up to see the closing credits rolling by. The ringing continued. She grabbed the phone and answered with a sleep filled "WHAT." . That rich baritone voice she readily recognized said "Hi.,... did I wake you?" . She answered... , " nope."

The voice then said," open your door."

Olivia took a quick peep and opened her door. There stood POTUS Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, flanked by Secret Service , holding flowers, candy and wine. He smiled as he asked "which one can I use to convince you to let me in?".

Olivia took the wine and stepped aside to let him enter.

Fitz looked … around, commented on her new couch and saw the glass of wine. He picked up the glass emptied it muttering something about liquid courage. He refilled the glass from the bottle on her table and handed it to Olivia who had turned to go to the kitchen for another glass.

Fitz asked, … "cant we share?". She turned to give him a dismissive look and continued to the kitchen. She returned with another glass, refilled it and sat down in a chair across from Fitz. . He handed her the candy and went into the kitchen to find a vase Returning Fitz sat the flowers on the table and took a seat back on the couch..

Olivia sat , saying nothing, neither said anything as they emptied their glasses. Neither uttered a word the only sound was the Tv announcing the next show..

Fitz finally got up from the couch and walked over to Olivia, took her glass from her hand and led her back to the couch with him. He sat down and pulled her down in his lap pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her arms around his waist... Neither said a word as he pulled her head into his chest.

Olivia felt her, and then his, heartbeat slow down as they began to breathe in sync. Fitz pulled her closer and closer putting his chin in her hair as he tightened his hold on her, neither said a word

After what seemed like eternity Fitz said, "I love you, will you marry me?"

LIv took a of couple deep breaths as her heart began to pound and her breathing became faster...almost hyperventilating.

As Olivia began breathing faster, Fitz continued to breathe at a slow even tempo.

Fitz said again, "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you , will you marry me?".

No sound from Olivia for what seemed like an eternity to Fitz until a tiny voice said softly said ." YES"

The two continued to sit and hold each other. No words no kisses, just allowing all the hurt and pain from the past to be destroyed one at a time with each breath. Allowing the pain each had caused the other to become the past..

They remained that way until the first rays of the morning sun hit the windows behind them. During all ths time neither said another word.

Almost in tandem they released each other. Fitz stood and took a ring case from his jacket pocket , dropped to his knee and placed a ring on Olivia's finger. He looked into her eyes showing her there was no doubt in his actions and then took her face between his hands and softly kissed her.

No words had passed between them since she said yes, none were needed or wanted. Words could only, would only make what was happening impossible. He looked at her indicating he had to go. No explanations, no I'm sorry, no words were necessary. They both knew what ever needed to be said, should have been said or wanted to say was said heart to heart over the long hours as they held each other.

Fitz took his hands and held her face as he kissed her again, deeper than before. The kiss deepened more and Olivia responded. Before long their tongues were battling each other, still not a word was spoken.

Olivia pulled back to let him know she knew he had to go. He pulled her back into his arms holding her close , finally releasing her and walking out the door.

Fitz never looked back, if he had he knew he would not be able to leave and he still had a job to do and it was not a 9 to 5 job. He hastened to the elevator smiling as he entered. That smile was still on his face when he entered the Oval an hour later. The woman he loved, his soulmate, the woman that meant everything to him, the love of his life had agreed to be his wife.

As Liv watched Fitz leave, soon the tears began to flow, she cried harder as she looked down at the ring on her finger. A million doubts began to run through her head, she was overthinking , again. Thinking about what had happened over the last hours . She snapped back to reality and knew what she had to do and she headed for her bedroom.

Liv packed a small suitcase and then headed for the shower. After a few calls she headed out of her apartment.

FPOV

After his morning meetings Fitz called Olivia but his calls went directly to voice mail.. He tried to call her again after a working lunch but the phone still went to voicemail and his heart began to sink. He had an emergency meeting and was not able to get back to the Oval until after 8pm, called Olivia again, voicemail again. He poured himself a drink and asked Abby to join him, she refused saying she still had work and suggested he retire for the night.

Slowly Fitz walked back to the residence. HIs steps were slow, his head was down his shoulders were slumped as he walked into the living room. He poured himself a drink and started towards his bedroom . As he opened the door he heard the faint sound of music coming from the Truman Balcony and headed that way. As he neared the door he saw rose petals on the floor and he recognized the sweet sound of Nina Simone..

His earlier smile returned as he watched Liv swaying to the music.. There was a cake sitting on the table with the words, YES. How could he have doubt her when she said yes, she would marry him. . He put his hands around her waist and all he could say was "HI".

She turned and saw the glass in his hand, Taking it she said " you will not need this tonight"...


	2. Moore

Nothing contained in this has any connections to or is about anything TV Scandal. ANY events even remotely close is totally accidental.

Moore

Olivia sat at her desk and thought, this is one of the worse days ever or close to one of the worse ever Her job was to save reputations, but the recent cases were stretching her and her staff's abilities. The only comparison to today was a day in Hades and since she had so far escaped that knowledge up close and in person her only option was to think this day was easily the worse or close.

The Bible belt congresswoman who has on retainer after minimizing the fallout after her sixteen year old daughter was found in a comfort house holding a dollar bill coated with cocaine. Now this same congresswoman is accused of sharing a lover with the same child and that lover wants big bucks not to tell.

She has two options, Pay up or since the daughter is underage prosecute the blackmailed for sexual relations with a minor and throw herself on the mercy of her voters.

She wondered why the same people keep walking along the same tightrope and she needed a break from these tightrope walkers before they brought their madness into her home. They required immediate prolonged care which was taking her away from her family.

Olivia believed she had a family that made Betty Crocker jealous, a husband she loved unconditionally and three children she spent her days saying thanks for,. All that said, tonight she needed her man in their bed, to hear him scream her name down but her husband has been out of town for ten days and she was missing him in the worse way. His trips never lasted this long but the bad weather had created a log jam so it was decided to combine two conferences scheduled over two months into one over two weeks and her schedule prevented her from joining him even for an overnight stay . Maybe what she is feeling tonight is what many of her clients feel before they do something absolutely stupid. Tonight she wanted, no needed to not be Olivia, not mom not the perfect wife or daughter, not Liv and especially not Livvie. She heard the chime of a text which she checked before she picked up her things and left the office.

She left her car at work and took a cab to a seedy part of town a part she would not be easily recognized. She saw a corner bar and told the cab to pull over, It was a dump but she was in a dump mood The bar was empty except for the bartender and one lone man at the bar, really slow night, slim pickings maybe she should find another bar that's a tad livelier but she's here so it's here she will stay.

She ordered a drink, and walked down to where the lone man was sitting and slid into the seat next to him. Middle aged, king of cute with a day old beard. She turned her body to him and feeling really brave asked if she could buy him a drink

"what will that drink cost me" he asked as he gave her a stare, then declined

" it's a drink not a marriage proposal, what harm could one drink do?"

"not sure, don't want to find out, thanks no thanks. What's wrong hubby forgot your birthday or did he send you the gift meant for the girlfriend?"

Nope, hubby is out of town , I had a bad day that only great sex can cure, are you up to the challenge?"

" sorry, I can't help you"

"Why not?"

" it's an interesting proposition but I love my wife, did you try phone sex?"

" I called , couldn't reach him"

" maybe he's in a bar fending off unwanted advances "

"maybe so, you could be right"

" I could be right, do you trust him?"

"does your wife trust you?"

" yes she does , that's why it's so easy to say no"

" have you ever cheated on your wife?"

"nope, and don't intend to tonight"

" one time what could it hurt, ….What's your name"

" make up one that fits"

" since you won't tell me I'll call you Moore "

" Why Moore?"

" when I moan and call out you won't know if it's your name or what I'm asking for"

" You have a very high opinion of yourself"

" I've been told I'm a very satisfying sex partner

"By who, the man you are trying to cheat on?

" I've had a really bad day and he's out of town, unavailable "

"don't you have a BOB for emergencies?"

"how do you know about BOBs"….are you going to tell me your name and avoid the confusion later"

" we are in a bar, you are making advances, do you think I'll tell you my name,…Moore works well for this conversation it's a good fit."

Liv reached over and took a sip from his glass, " scotch , very nice scotch you wouldn't think they would serve this brand here" She then called for the bartender to bring them both refills

"they serve it because I stop in sometimes I've been coming here for years"

"You couldn't find a better place to have a drink"

" I like drinking here, usually I can enjoy my drink without any interruptions"

"am I an interruption"

" simple answer, yes"

" sorry, let me buy you a drink to show you I am sorry about being an interruption"

" do I look that easy, one drink?"

" nope but a girl can try". Liv leaned back on her stool and gave him a good look, nice very nice.

"what's a nice honest husband doing in a bar like this"

" You have a complaint about the bar, why are you here?"

"easy answer , Moore, hoping to get laid"…" back to my question why are you here all alone "

" called my wife no answer, so I stopped to enjoy a drink….., alone"

" so Moore haven't you ever been temped to be a bad boy, just once?"

" yes I did , just once "

"what happened, wife found out?

" yes and no,"

" yes and no, how could it be yes and no?"…..

" I married the temptation "

" can I temp you, just once I promise I will not demand marriage in the morning"

" morning will it be that good?"

"without a doubt"

"if that's a certainty let's do it but you will have to pay for the hotel room, I only have 20. Enough for a couple of drinks not enough to pay for a room unless you want to use the back seat of my car"

" nope, I don't do back seats, your wife gives you an allowance to keep you honest?"

"nope, just al I have on me , ok you pay for the room"

"Why am I paying?"

"You want to use my body all night, that will cost you a hotel room"

"nope, let's find an ATM"

"can't do that my wife would question a withdrawal, especially at this hour, guess you are out of luck. It may have been fun. It's been a long time since I have had such an interesting proposition from such a beautiful woman"….. He finished his drink, kissed Livs hand and walked out the door leaving her shocked.

Darn it was either I pay for the room or have sex in the back seat of a car, My day just got worse…." Guess its me and my new BOB "…. Liv finished her drink and bid her farewell to the bartender, and headed out the door.

The man was leaning against his car with a smirk on his face, she gave him a long look and said " ok I'm paying "

Three hours later feeling Gatorade refreshed Liv rested her head on her husbands chest.

"I can't believe you made me pay for your drink and pay for the room"

" ordering sex is like ordering a pizza, you must pay the cost of the product, the packaging and the delivery

Now I guess you can cancel something else off your Bucket list Mr. Grant

IT'S EQUAL OPPORTUNITY MISBEHAVING.. LET'S GIVE THE CHEATING CONGRESSMEN A BREAK.


	3. Chapter 3

This was an idea of a story with numerous chapters then discovered I enjoyed writing another story better, but it had the same storyline. I decided on the other story instead '" The Visit" so I put this one on the back burner. Instead of leaving it on the back burner I decided to post it as a series on one shots. Let's hope I can complete both to the satisfaction of the readers

I Married my Temptation

Ch3

FPOV

Fitz listened to the last speaker of the day, happy the conference was nearing its end. Two more days now seems like two more weeks. He hated being away from his family, it had been ten days since he tucked his children in bed. Ten days since he held his wife in his arms.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III had totally embraced the family life and the family life had embraced him. The former playboy was now the very satisfied husband of Olivia Pope Grant and the father of son Fitzgerald IV five, and twin daughters Susan and Mary, three.

He never even imagined his life as it had unfolded the girls who had taken over the and his son who has embraced his sisters as a necessary evil. He remembered his pregnant hormonal wife with her supersize cravings of food and sex. The sex he did not mind, but the melons and ice cream at 4 am sometimes presented a problem. When they discovered they were expecting to add two new members to their family it was not easy news for a 30 and 35 years old couple who were free spirits. That free spirit cord had been clipped, burned, compacted and hurled into space. Nope, he enjoyed being that family man that's why he was only hearing every fifth word from the speaker, he had to get home.

The conference planned to last 7 days had been expended due to weather and unexpected emergencies. What started out as 5 days had stretched out to 10 with 2 yet to go. The kids were asking when he would be home, Skyping would no longer do it for him, his wife or kids, in addition his wife was handling a case involving a congresswoman and infidelity while her husband was away. Both he and his wife understood what it took to make a successful business, that did not make it any easier on either of them

Cyrus, friend and conference organizer, sat down next to home and asked

"did your razor break or is this the new look for corporate heads?

Fitz rubbed his hands over his face, he was so out of sorts he forgot to shave. Cyrus gave him that I know look and told him …"Ill wrap up the next two days, you head home your head is not here anyway. , If I need you can return for the final dinner…, and bring your wife"

Fitz shook his hand and bolted from the room. He tried to call Liv but her phone went directly to voicemail. When he contacted the office phone he was told she was completing the last crucial points but she would get the message he called asap. He wasn't concerned about her missing his call they had talked a couple of hours ago and knew she would be off the grid for a while. Before closing all the doors and locking all the windows she would check on the wellbeing of the kids and let him know she would be unavailable. He knew he could always get her a message if necessary.

Fitz did not bother to pack, he just threw everything into a suitcase and notified the pilot about the change in plans as he headed to the airfield. He tried Liv again, no success , he then sent her a text and e-mail to their private family account. He checked his parents to make sure the kids were still spending the weekend with them then headed home 5 days late but still 3 days early.

He smelled her perfume as she slid into the seat next to him. As she gave him that come hither look he knew he made the right decision to come home early and surprise her in this way. She never acknowledges him and allowed her to play the scene out like she wanted he just went with her lead .

As he held his wife he was happy Cyrus suggested Pope and Associates to help resolve a sexual harassment complaint against one of the younger doctors. He remembered standing at the hospital elevator with another doctor talking when he noticed the other doctor, Stephens who was looking over his shoulder mouth drop open. He turned to see a 5 feet vision dressed in all white walking towards him wearing shoes too tall to stand in how could she walk in them. She walked up to the elevator, checked the directory, spoke to them and walked into the waiting elevator leaving them both standing there looking at each other. They followed asking if she needed help, "thanks no thanks. I know my floor. She got off on the 7th floor and they watched as she entered the office of the head pediatric nurse, Lynn. Noting this they closed the door and continued to the 9th floor to meet with human resources to receive an update on the case.

Neither Fitz, nor Stephen were directly involved but because they were department heads they wanted to keep up with the of the new procedures that were being put in place that would help avoid a repeat of what happened

Fitz was not interested in sitting through the presentation until the vision he saw in the hall 30 minutes ago in the hall walk into the conference room, she was Olivia Pope from the firm brought in to solve their problem and suggest guidelines to stop the possibility of another. He quickly took a seat and listened attentively.

Olivia and her team explained the new procedure. As the meeting was breaking up Fitz introduced himself and asked if she would have dinner with him. She refused saying she never mixes business with pleasure, I always keep my business life separate from my personal life

'Coffee in the cafeteria, could be considered business ", she countered ", it's still personal just in a business setting."

The teams had several meeting which Fitz make certain to attend although he did not have any direct involvement, a fact noted by his father and CEO Fitzgerald

Thomas Grant ll. Fitz repeated the invitation to coffee, she always refused. After the plan was completed and implemented the group was having a follow-up meeting a couple of months later, Fitz again asked her for coffee, she again declined

"It's no longer business, haven't we concluded everything'

"nope, your hospital decided to put my firm on retainer, we will be business associates for some time into the future, her way of saying its unprofessional to have any personal contact with him, she walked out of the door and out of his life.

Over two months later after uncounted cold showers and numerous flower deliveries Fitz found his opening, he discovered the person she had stopped to see three months ago was her sister, Lynn who was a peds surgical nurse.

He knew Lynn from different hospital related concerns but he was a tad apprehensive to ask her about her sister so he used his father as the go between, that was after he used his mother to invite Olivia to a small hospital gathering but this was torpedoes when Olivia had to leave early. Now it was his father's turn he hoped he could,… would help

He called his father and invited him to lunch which was not unusual but Fitz asked his father to have lunch outside the hospital, which was unusual. They walked to a nearby park, Gerry knew what Fitz wanted but he was not going to make this easy for him. He knew about Olivia's invitation to the very small hospital related dinner and since it fell through he knew, if his son were serious, he was the next up to help..

"Lunch, in the park, from a food truck when I have a private dining area, what a novelty son, what can I do for you that could not have been done in the comfort of my airconditioned office?" Gerry Grant said

"Do you know Lynn from pediatrics?"

" Of course, one of our best employees, exceptional nurse, we were lucky to land her."

"I need you to make an appointment to see her, I need to talk to her"

"why can't you just talk to her"

"Hospital gossip, "

"What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Her sister"

"her sister, Olivia?"

"How do you know she us Olivia's sister?"

"I checked her background before we hired her. Her family members included a peds nurse, Lynn, who works here. We were going to hire her firm to save us millions and save our reputation it was natural that I find out as much about her as possible, I wanted to know if she were up to the job. When I saw a sister Lynn, who was a peds nurse I pulled Lynn's file from HR."

"When I saw you return to your seat at the first meeting I knew you were smitten, then you showed up at every meeting after, later you got your mother involved with the bogus invitation which fell through and….. I talked her after she turned down your numerous coffee invitations."

"You talked to her about my coffee invitations?"

"yes, I asked her … about you"

"asked her what?"

"if I had to be worried about a sexual harassment complaint against my son"

"and"

:"and she said she did not mix her personal life with her business life"

"OH"

"I am aware of the truck load of flowers you have sent her, that's not working so now you need my help."

"yes, I just want to talk to her sister to see if there is any way to convince her to see me"

"are you interested because she will become another conquest or are you interested because you like her?"

"I like her"'

"ok, I will help, I'll schedule a meeting with Lynn tomorrow"

Next day

Lynn is headed for the CEO's office, it's akin to going the principal's office. She knows she did not do anything wrong, she also knows her filed had been pulled by CEO Gerry Grant a month ago. His secretary Charlotte escorted her to his office where he met her at the door with a handshake and an offer of a beverage. He then excised himself saying he was off to work on something in another room

Why would he ask her to a meeting then excuse himself, Lynn though until she saw another person in the room. He recognized that person as his son Fitzgerald, Fitz.

Fitz introduced himself and stuttering, looking at the floor, he started to explain "Lynn I'm sorry, this is not hospital business, its personal. I met your sister Olivia several months ago and she refuses to accept any personal contact from me"

Lynn's, eyes grew wide, You, you are the one"

"The one what?"

"The one my sister is always talking about"

"She's talking about me?"

"It's you,….. blue eyes head full of unruly curls, no name, no other info but it's you, no doubt….She has been talking about you non-stop for the past two months. The flowers are from you right"

"guilty, Is she interested? "

"More than interested she has picked out the names for your children"

"so why the cold shoulder?"

"She never mixes her business and her personal life but let's see if I can find a way to take you both out of your misery. Dr. Grant if you are looking to add her to your list of conquest, I fill filet you, ….. do you understand?"

"yes"

"We meet once a month with old personal and college friends at The Other Place. Good timing on your part, we are meeting tomorrow, be there"

"Ok, remember Dr. Grant, I will filet you and her team will dispose of the parts… don't hurt her"

"I promise"

"no promises, just be straight . If, after coffee ,she isn't what you want just walk away, can you do that,".

" I can,,,,,,, thanks"

Lynn contacted Abby to make sure Olivia would show up

"what' up Lynn, something I should know about?"

"you know the anonymous head full of hair and blue eyes, I know who it is and he will be there just make sure Olivia is."

" good, this should be interesting . It's been a long time since she had a romantic interest. How did you find out who it was.?"

"He found me, we will talk about it later, just make sure she is there"

Next day Lynn is standing talking to Dr., Grant when Olivia enters the restaurant.

"Olivia, this is Dr. Grant from the hospital…. are you joining someone Dr.? "

"nope, a friend suggested it, a little lie, so I decided to give it a look"

Olivia looked at them both," it's only halfway across town and I would think a tad low key for your taste Dr. Grant'"

"Do you know Dr. Grant Olivia Lynn said continuing the façade?"

Olivia gave her a look that said PLEASE and returned her attention to Fitz who was now addressing her

"Halfway across town from where Ms. Pope, depends on where you are coming from"

"Where are you coming from Dr. Grant?", Olivia snapped back at him

"From an appointment and I needed a good cup of coffee. Do they serve coffee here, if so maybe we can finally have a cup"?

Olivia gave them both a I don't believe this look and headed for their table, Lynn beckoned for Fitz to follow whispering to him not to worry, he was in good hands now. As soon as he was introduced around the table everyone recognized what was happening and they all began making plans to leave them alone as soon as possible. After about an hour the table had cleared leaving only Olivia Lynn, Abby and Fitz. Both Lynn and Abby made excuses offering to share a cab, no one drives to this monthly get togethers. Both told Fitz to make sure Olivia got home safely.,

"call when you get home they both chimed as they left "

Olivia turned to Fitz with a look of both happiness and pain. Happiness that the man who had become a permanent part of her dreams the past two months was sitting in the booth next to her. Sad because she was about to break her number one rule, she was about to mix business with pleasure and she hoped the pleasure would be worth it,

"Dr. Grant, your idea or my sisters, was this a setup"

Fitz looked at the woman sitting next to him, was it the chase, was this what he wanted. He remembered what Lynn had said, the questions his father had asked, the look on her friends faces when he was introduced , looks that said hurt her and your ass is ours. He had to decide how he wanted to play this. Fitzgerald Grant one of the most eligible and sought after men on the east coast, well any coast. Rich, handsome and single.

3How would he play this did he want her in his life long term or was she to become the notch on his belt. Easy, he wanted this woman in his life permanently . He's playing this straight up

"Dr. Grant …..do you hear me, was this a setup?"

"Yes"

"so, what happens now?"

"We have that cup of coffee"

They talked about anything but each other and the big elephant in the room, then after another long lull Fitz finally said

"May I tell you something truthful…be honest…"

"if you insist"

Fitz leaned close to her and whispered "I have been taking cold showers for two months and dreaming of the things I would like to do to your body, does that offend you?'

Olivia looked straight into his eyes and answered  
"nope I have been dreaming for over two months about the things I would like you to do to my body, does my comment shock you?"

"Yes, that was very forward of you"'

"Nope, not so very forward, no more forward than your comment. I think we have gone far past the coffee stage…, **Fitz** …. Your calls, the flowers, your mother's invitation and now I suspect, because of possible hospital gossip that you were trying to avoid, your father got involved. I try very hard not to mix my personal life with my business life but you have erased that line…, not that that's settled, Your place or mine?"

"You choose"

"mine, I'm not driving and I will need a ride to work tomorrow. If we go, to your place I will have to come home to change in the morning"

"are you saying it's going to take all night?

"I'm saying its worth spending the entire night"

Fitz paid the tab and they walked out the door to his car hand in hand. The ride to her apartment was short. She introduced him to the apartment night manager, Morris, as they entered the elevator.

They made it to her front door hand in hand but once the door closed Fitz pulled Olivia close and planted his entire tongue into her mouth. They played dueling tongues until Fitz said , bedroom please otherwise our first time together will be on the foyer floor. Olivia took his hand and led him down the hall as they used their free hands to rid themselves of clothes , Fitz tripping as he tried to remove his pants. By the time they reached her bedroom they were both completely naked and both liked what they saw. , their dreams could in no way compare to what they were seeing.

"Olivia, Liv, are you sure?"

"You are standing in my bedroom , we are both naked, it's a bit late to ask that question, Dr. Grant let's see if how close you can come make my dream about you a reality."

" Pretty bold comments from someone who doesn't mix business with pleasure"

'Dr. Grant, I still don't mix business with pleasure it's hard to give prioritize when one tries to determine which should get the most attention, tonight it's all about pleasure. Are you stalling, are you now unsure of yourself, are you conflicted you caught the tiger now you are not sure what are you going to do with it'"

Fitz stood in the middle looking at Olivia as she laid back on the bed on her side looking at him.

"Tiger by the tail, ok I'm up to the challenge", He slowly lowered himself into the bed apologizing that he could not wait, he had to have her , the pent up lust of wanting her, desiring her the past three months would not let him wait one more second.'

"Let's make love later , can we just fuck now?"

"Good decision doctor, a well prescribed medication"

";I guarantee you by morning I will never again have to remind you to call me Fitz"

He stopped remembering the condoms were in his pants pocket somewhere on the floor. . When he paused she sensed his hesitation …..no worry…..she reached over took an unopened box out of her bedside table, opened one and rolled it over his swollen member.

They both watched as he opened her lower lips with his fingers and entered one then two as she began to move creating friction and they both began to moan .Not willing to wait any longer he spread her legs and inserted just the tip, holding back as long as he could

"stop teasing"

He kept entering her slowly as they looked into each other's eyes, letting each know this is what they both wanted, no regrets.

He felt her walls contract and then felt them completely enclose his cock.. The slow dance of absolutely good sex began., slow and easy with both wanting it to last but both wanting immediate release

He pulled completely out of her and she grabbed him trying to force a reconnection.

"this is the first and only time I will ever just fuck you, I want to enjoy your body for hours, I want you to enjoy mine but this one time can we both just come,, please Liv, I can't wait.

"then ….what are you waiting for, we have night for what will come later."

With that he entered her again, this time thrusting long and deep.. He heard her moans get louder and then felt her walls clamp around his cock and began to quiver as she called his name and it wasn't Dr. Grant. He let her ride out her orgasm and took two deep thrusts and followed her, emptying three months of his juices into the condom..

Fitz rolled off Olivia, panting… after s bother their breathing returned to normal. Liv got up and removed the condom flushing it into the toilet and returned with a towel to clean them both up. When she returned to the bed from disposing the towels in the hamper she saw Fitz fisting his member with one hand and holding a condom out to her with the other.

"You were wrong Ms. Pope this will not take all night, it will take all this night and the next 50 years."

He pulled Olivia back over him and they began hours of making love. It was soon daylight and neither had one minute of sleep and neither minded. Both their phones rang, it was Abby on hers it was Lynn on his.

"Glad you got home all right, when you failed to call I assumed the Dr. did not .!

Lynns was more cryptic, Dr. Grant, just checking to see if my sister needs a ride to work or are you taking her..

They both laid back, looked at each other and laughed out loud.

The next night when Liv returned home, Fitz was waiting, talking to Morris with two suitcases which Liv gave a suspicious look. She walked towards the elevator where she stood waiting until he followed her into the elevator… to her door …and inside her apartment.

" _Dr. Grant…_

 _Fitz …..its Fitz… don't you think the man who spent 10 hours being satisfied by you deserve to be called by his first name_

" _Dr. ….Fitz_ "

" _Yes '_

" _Why the suitcases?"_

" _I'm here to stay"_

" _Do I have a say?"_

" _nope, what are the names you picked out for our children…. how many are we having again I never heard a number?_

" _Lynn told you?"_

" _yes, is that a problem?_

" _nope, some things are better left between sisters"_

" _It's still between sisters and my mother and my father and your team_ " Fitz said as he peppered her face with kisses

" _You are staying"_

" _yes, I'm staying unless you want to move into my place_ , "Fitz pulled Olivia over to the couch and sat her on his lap, pulling out a small box once she settled. He took out a ring, placed it on her finger with a satisfied grin " perfect fit., _we can start looking for a bigger place as soon as you want. House or apartment, but we will need at least three bedrooms for the kids. "_

" _you have thought of everything"_

" _yes, I knew when I saw you, you were the woman for me, you were my temptation and as Fitz said to the beautiful sexual woman in the bar._

He married his temptation, Olivia Carolyn Pope.

…..

,

"

"


End file.
